Wireless communication systems have become an important means by which many people worldwide have come to communicate. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of subscriber stations, each of which may be serviced by a base station.
The potential uses of subscriber stations have increased dramatically. For example, with the introduction of machine-to-machine (M2M) devices, a wireless link may be used to allow interaction with machines that have not traditionally been accessed wirelessly. This includes a myriad of different electronic devices, such as home electronics, lighting, heating, storage and automobiles. As the number of electronic devices that are accessed wirelessly (either for control or to obtain usage data) increases, the number of subscriber stations communicating in a geographic area may also increase. Such an increase may lead to overloading of a base station. Benefits may be realized by preventing subscriber stations from overloading a base station.